


Digno

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As vezes Helena desejava que Afrodite tivesse feito ela se apaixonar pelo irmão mais velho ao invés do mais novo.





	Digno

As vezes Helena desejava que Afrodite tivesse feito ela se apaixonar pelo irmão mais velho ao invés do mais novo.

Se os outros soubessem desse pensamento só confirmaria a imagem que a maioria tinha dela.

A traidora. A puta insaciável.

Eles pensariam de qualquer maneira, então ela o fazia sem culpa, porque pelo menos naquele pequeno quesito ela ainda era livre.

Helena sabia que não era para ser, se oferecido ser um rei em todo continente, ou sabedoria e habilidade em guerra, ou a mulher mais bela do mundo, Hector certamente teria escolhido alguma das duas primeiras opções, ou talvez ele não teria aceitado suborno algum e apenas ter dito a verdade que ele via diante de seus olhos.

Mas ainda assim ela desejava por aquela vida que nunca teria acontecido. Sofrer por amor não pareceria tão em vão se fosse por alguém digno da dor.


End file.
